1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent the semiconductor device from being interfered by mobile ions (such as Fe, Cu, Al, In, Co), layers such as a silicon nitride layer, a silicon oxide layer, etc., is formed on the substrate to protect the semiconductor device. However, the layers that protect the semiconductor device may be easily damaged when forming a contact opening, and a passage that allows the mobile ions to pass is formed along the sidewall of the contact opening, thus the mobile ions diffusing to an implanted area (i.e., active area, source/drain areas, etc.) and damaging the semiconductor device. Thus, how to reduce the influence of the mobile ions on the semiconductor devices is certainly an issue to work on.